


福气

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	福气

01

“我不和他配对。”

杨九郎抱着手里的精神动物撇着嘴摇头。全塔里最好的向导，怎么都不能便宜了那个上了战场受着伤回来的哨兵张云雷。

张云雷为什么上了战场才回来配对，杨九郎不知道。他没上过战场，理所当然地以为张云雷是一个二手货，那种和别的向导结合了，不知为什么需要重新结合的二手哨兵。

精神动物窝在杨九郎的怀里抬起头来看了杨九郎一眼，随后就被杨九郎捂住眼睛按回自己的怀里。

“我有权利选择我的哨兵的。”优秀的向导向来珍贵，杨九郎一直享受着这种珍贵的待遇，虽然他也为了躲避责任在分化那天逃跑出去。后来他就明白了，与其不能接受，不如接受，成为最优秀的那个，自己选择和哪一个哨兵结合。

说完那句话杨九郎转过头来，看着坐在自己身边的张云雷。张云雷的腿上还绑着绷带，血渗透出来，杨九郎本来还想要继续拒绝，可是看到张云雷低着头像是没听到杨九郎的话。

那种感觉就像是死亡之前的无用挣扎。一切已经板上钉钉，杨九郎注定要和张云雷结合。

“我不愿意的，就算你们都同意，也不行。”杨九郎歪过头，头也不回地走了。留张云雷一个人站在原地拿着手里的结合单子，露出淡淡的笑来。

这笑里有几分苦涩，也有几分坚定的决心。

02

说着不答应配对，可是张云雷发现杨九郎扒着窗户偷看自己。休养的时间最是无聊，张云雷可有时间和杨九郎斗下去。于是张云雷故意低着头假装没发现杨九郎，让杨九郎再多看他一会儿。

到后来杨九郎自己都觉得假，直接推开门坐到张云雷身边，拿起一个苹果来削着皮。

“你既然发现了我，为什么不拆穿我？”

都是老的套路，张云雷笑着接过杨九郎切好的一片苹果咬了一口：“拆穿了你，你还会在门口偷看我吗？”

那肯定不会。杨九郎不知道张云雷竟然是这样懂套路，他低着头继续削自己的苹果，想到什么又抬起头来看着张云雷。

“你这么有经验，应该和别的向导结合过了吧，你的向导呢？”

“我的向导？”张云雷看着杨九郎，喃喃道。他不知道想起了什么，眼神中露出温柔。这样的温柔在杨九郎眼里很刺目，明明忘不掉心思向导，干嘛还要和杨九郎配对。

“他是我遇见的最温柔的人，我常常趴在门口看他。那个时候我还不能和他在一起，只能隔着门边看他和自己的精神动物玩。”

张云雷回忆起来还是念念不忘的样子，杨九郎放下刀，把手里还没切完的苹果往张云雷手里一塞。

什么话也没说，杨九郎转身就走了。

03

张云雷出院的那天很多人都去了他的庆宴。杨九郎也去了，他看着张云雷和别人笑着聊天，风生水起的样子，那一瞬间杨九郎又想到了张云雷之前结合的那个向导。

如果那个向导还在，应该和张云雷并肩站在一起，陪着张云雷一起敬酒。孤孤单单的哨兵应该有向导的陪伴，所以这就是张云雷要二次结合的原因吗？

可是杨九郎不愿意和一个心里存着别人的人结合。他想要找一个属于他的人，心里不装下别人，只装下他一个人的哨兵。

哪怕是二次结合。

杨九郎没理会这欢乐的场合聚会，他溜了出来想要喘口气。可是他才刚出门，张云雷就跟着他后脚出来了。在这之前，杨九郎一直是远远看着张云雷的，他看着张云雷，委屈盈满心头直接撇着嘴转了身。

“九郎，”张云雷走上前，从背后抱住了杨九郎，“好久没见你，我好想你。”

这样的甜言蜜语不管用的。现在他对杨九郎说过，以前也和别的向导说过。杨九郎不奢求别的，他从分化为向导之后逃跑不成就认命了一切，但是他想要一个心里只有他的哨兵结合，这也不行吗？

他知道张云雷的优秀，不然也不会安排他二次结合。可是杨九郎也很优秀啊，连战场都没上过，就等着哪一天和他看中的哨兵结合，训练然后上战场。

杨九郎想好了一切，等他们退役之后，就在他们的屋子里安安静静坐着。养养花，一起吃早饭和晚饭，一起看夕阳等日出。

如果他的哨兵心里装着别人，他又怎么能过上这样的日子。

“张云雷，你之前的向导是什么样子的？”

“他是我的爱人，他跟我上了战场可是我没保护好他。”张云雷看着杨九郎淡淡地说道，“他和你有些像，都是最优秀的向导，都觉得如果要配对就要和最优秀的哨兵配对。”

只是那个时候张云雷拒绝了他。

“那个时候我年轻，总觉得配对结合的机会还是有的。也许就是我从前拒绝了他一次，所以现在你就拒绝了我。”

都是公平的。

陷入回忆的张云雷整个人都沉浸在一种悲伤的气氛里。杨九郎不知道能够勾起张云雷这样的伤心事，他沉默着看了一眼张云雷。

张云雷的精神图景很乱，极其不稳定。杨九郎一进入张云雷的精神世界就感觉到了，他试图安抚着张云雷的情绪，在他快要退出张云雷精神图景的时候，被张云雷直接拉在了怀里。

吻落了下来，对着杨九郎的嘴巴。杨九郎能感受到张云雷的渴望，能感受到张云雷心里的精神动物在叫嚣着要出来跟杨九郎的裹挟在一起。

04

结合热来的有些快。杨九郎没想过就这么样和张云雷滚到了一起。他闭上眼睛，感觉到张云雷一寸一寸亲吻着他的身体。哨兵感官发达，感觉到的刺激肯定比向导还要强烈。

张云雷在喊杨九郎的名字。

他需要杨九郎抱住他，亲吻他。

陷入了结合热的哨兵的疯狂，杨九郎第一次感受到。他只觉得身下酸酸胀胀的，张云雷一下子就破开了他的酸楚顶了进去。一开始是有疼痛的，可是疼痛之后就是无尽的舒爽。

杨九郎很羞耻这样的事情，但是他拒绝不了。这样的快乐他第一次尝试，他觉得以后也放弃不了。他小腿上的肉被撞的颤抖，杨九郎紧紧抱着张云雷，在张云雷扣住他腰的时候，摸上他的脸。

“张云雷，你之前的向导，和我比谁好？”杨九郎知道这个问题很幼稚，但他和张云雷做了这样的事了。他知道张云雷做不到他心里想要的那个样子，可是他想要知道。

也许攀比就是人本来的特性，不自觉的，也是无法控制的。

“九郎，我想要你。九郎，你别离开我。”张云雷只是紧紧地抱着杨九郎，蹭着他的脸像是在回忆着什么。

“我爱你，不管你在哪里，我都能找到你的。”

余韵之后，杨九郎看着张云雷失神。他看着张云雷的脸，勾着张云雷的脖子埋到张云雷的胸口里去。

“张云雷，我安抚你情绪的时候感觉到了你的精神图景的混乱，和我讲讲你的那个向导吧。”

05

战场，只有无数喧嚣的风沙。

第一次上战场的人是没有怕的，踌躇满志觉得自己就是担负起责任的英雄。也是因为有爱人在身边，战场上的英勇就像是宣扬爱意的表现。张云雷挺着胸膛骄傲地看着战场上的一切，他眼睛里有飞扬的神采。

直到他的向导倒下来。

他接受不了他的向导浑身都是血的样子。他本来信心满满，塔里没人再比他好了，可是他还是没能保护好他的向导。

张云雷像是杀红了眼，可是战争的结果已经不重要了。他的向导安安静静的，躺在他的身边。

亲吻并不能唤醒他的向导，张云雷无助又绝望。他捧着向导的脸，一遍又一遍地亲吻着。哪怕向导已经感受不到了，哪怕他的向导已经不能够安抚他的情绪，对他说不要怕，我在的。

那种绝望让张云雷一蹶不振，他不想要他的向导死，他想要他的向导活着。哪怕用尽什么办法，他只想要他的向导活着。

张云雷还记得结合的时候，他的向导会抱着他，摸着他的脸说爱他。做完之后还会把脸埋到他的胸口里去紧紧地抱着他。

只是想看见他，想和他在一起。

06

失去了向导的哨兵，如果没有什么价值是不会安排二次结合的。张云雷提交申请的时候介绍人顿了顿，把单子退还给了他。

“他现在过的很好。”

“我知道。”

手术治疗很好，张云雷知道的。他看着病床里的人慢慢的恢复意识到可以下床走路，他看着从战场上回来的人变回从前的样子，从心里感到开心。

张云雷再上战场，一直拿的都是向导的向导素。直到介绍人告诉他，可以二次结合了。

等了太久了，介绍人都觉得张云雷太固执。大可不必的，为了把一个人付出了这么多。可是张云雷不听，摇了摇头笑道：“结合就是一辈子的事情，我救回他的命，我需要他。”

“哪怕他忘了你，忘记了从前的一切你也愿意吗？他什么都不记得了，没有了那些回忆和过往，他都不一定会喜欢你，你还要这样做吗？”

“要是他拒绝和你配对，怎么办？”

张云雷没讲话，他沉默了许久才抬起头来。他说：“我不怕的，我相信缘分，我也相信结合。他是我结合过的向导，如果他不愿意，我就等他同意。”

“我救回了他的命，让他活下来，就够了。”

就算是忘了张云雷，也无所谓。张云雷会找到他的，会重新拥抱他的。

07

张云雷回到住处的时候不见了杨九郎。他有些紧张，杨九郎可能去的地方他找了很久，都没找到。杨九郎能去哪里，还能够去哪里。

精神动物在门口扒拉着门坎，张云雷听到动静就走了出来，那是杨九郎的精神动物，杨九郎应该就在附近。

杨九郎的离家让张云雷紧张。杨九郎拒绝和张云雷结合的时候就预感到杨九郎的别扭。他知道杨九郎想要的生活是什么样子的，他懂得杨九郎拒绝他的一切原因。

也许上天真的是公平的，造物弄人，让一切都颠倒过来。从前张云雷拒绝的有多狠，现在在杨九郎这里就被回绝的就有多狠。上天不仅要把人的命给拉回来，也要把那些过去的遗憾都弥补上。

说了拒绝之后杨九郎扒拉着门口偷看张云雷，那一刻张云雷的心都要跳出来了，上天给他开了个玩笑，终究也还是善待了他。

杨九郎进门那一刻还没说什么张云雷就先抱住了杨九郎，他想要挣脱，但是徒劳无功。张云雷没想要放开杨九郎，他吸着鼻子看着杨九郎，没有犹豫的，直接扣住了杨九郎的腰。

缠绵的吻叫人消了气焰，杨九郎安安静静被抱着，就听见张云雷问他：“你去哪里了。”

他哪有什么地方可去，只不过四处转了转，看到别人对他报以微笑和羡慕。他听见有人和他说，杨九郎，你好福气，有一个能够救你命重新给你一切的哨兵。

救命是什么意思，重新给你一切又是什么意思。杨九郎听不懂，他想要回家问问张云雷，但是张云雷抱着他把什么都堵进了唇上。

虽然这个话题杨九郎不想提起，但是他把头埋在张云雷的怀里，享受着这样的亲密，还是问出了口：“张云雷，你之前的向导，我认识吗？”

“只有你，杨九郎，我只有你一个向导。”

奇怪，明明是二次结合，怎么就只有一个向导呢？

08

塔里的灯光明明暗暗，照着张云雷的脸庞。坐在他旁边的介绍人把手里的茶喝完，看了一眼张云雷。

“他还没想起来？”

“没有，他总是在吃自己的醋，问我到底更喜欢谁，也怪我不够爱他。”

“那你呢，到底更喜欢谁？”介绍人重新把茶过了一道，笑着问他。

“我这辈子只会有他一个向导，没有更爱谁。”张云雷闭上眼睛，“但是真要我选的话，我选现在。”

可以不用经历那种痛苦，忘掉一切重新开始。他会给杨九郎最好的，从前是，以后也是。

忘记自己死过一次，也是一种福气。

有人爱他不放弃他，也是。

Fin


End file.
